The Face
by vanee27
Summary: [Drabble compilation! Hunhan] "Siap pergi dari sini, Tuan Putri?" / "Mana ada orang yang berhasil menjinakkanmu? Cuma aku, 'kan?" / "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemani hari Minggumu, Lu..." / "...biasanya juga kita berciuman seperti ini, 'kan?" / "YANG BERNAMA XI LUHAN, DILARANG MASUK!" / "Apa kau tidak takut dengan mitos hantu penunggu perpustakaan kampus ini?" (GS!Luhan)
1. The Face

**Pairing :** Sehun/Luhan

 **Genre :** little bit fantasy and romance, fluff, GS

.

.

* * *

Terbayang dibenaknya seekor kuda putih dan pangeran berparas rupawan mengendarai kuda tersebut. Luhan duduk diatas batu besar, disekelilingnya semak-semak panjang. Dia menunduk memainkan kain bajunya yang berenda. Rambut panjang coklatnya tertiup angin, mahkota yang seharusnya ada diatas kepalanya sengaja dilepas.

Imajinasinya beberapa menit yang lalu terbayar dengan kedatangan seorang lelaki diatas kuda putih, persis seperti yang ada dalam khayalnya. Lelaki itu membawa pedang di belakang punggungnya. Luhan beranjak berdiri ketika lelaki dengan kuda putih itu berhenti di depannya. Dia tersenyum pada Luhan lalu turun dari atas kudanya.

Mereka saling berpandangan dengan tatapan memuja.

"Siap pergi dari sini, Tuan Putri?" tanya lelaki itu. Senyum di bibirnya membuat dada Luhan bergejolak, lambungnya tergelitik, ada euforia yang tidak bisa dijelaskan di dalam kepalanya.

"Kemana pun asal denganmu, aku siap."

Luhan menunggu beberapa detik tetapi lelaki itu tak kunjung menuntun tangannya untuk naik ke atas kuda. Yang ada pingganya malah direngkuh, tubuh mereka berdekatan. Luhan menyadari betapa tampan lelaki di hadapannya. Tubuhnya jadi merinding ketika wajah lelaki itu semakin mendekat. Tatapan matanya seperti menusuk bola mata Luhan.

"Aku hanyalah seorang prajurit kerajaan. Kau menaruh kepercayaan yang besar padaku, Tuan Putri?"

"Bukankah ini pilihan kita untuk melarikan diri? Apa salah jika aku mencintai seorang prajurit?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum manis membuat Luhan dapat merasakan desiran darahnya sendiri. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku menciummu, Tuan Putriku?"

"Dengan senang hati, Pangeranku."

Luhan menutup matanya sampai bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu. Dia berdiri bergetar disana, dadanya berdegup kencang. Tak mengerti definisi cinta akan seindah ini bila bersama orang yang tepat. Ia menaruh telapak tangannya yang berkeringat di lengan lelaki itu, meredakan tubuhnya yang gelisah.

* * *

"YA! Bangun, Xi Luhan! Sudah jam tujuh pagi, setengah jam lagi kau harus sampai di sekolah."

Luhan masih mencoba membuka matanya yang lengket. Tapi percikan air yang mengenai wajahnya seperti memaksa mata Luhan untuk terbuka. Melirik seseorang lelaki dengan seragam sekolah di sampingnya, dia bangkit dari bantalnya dan terduduk. Dia ada di kamarnya yang masih sama seperti kemarin, lalu kemana perginya prajurit tampan dan kuda putih itu?

"Belum puas dengan mimpimu, heh? Lanjutkan lagi di kelas nanti."

Ternyata cuma mimpi. Tanpa sadar Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Di sebelah tempat tidurnya ada Oh Sehun, temannya yang menyebalkan berdiri dengan sebuah gayung berisi air di tangannya. Jadi dia yang menyebabkan hujan lokal di wajah Luhan.

Matahari sudah menyusup masuk lewat gorden kamar yang belum dibuka. Luhan melihat kearah jam dinding dan melotot seperti melihat monster.

"Aku akan mandi sekarang!"

Dia melompat dari tempat tidur menuju ke kamar mandi, tapi berhenti di ambang pintunya dan menoleh kearah Sehun yang ternyata masih berdiri di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun datar. Luhan tersentak sedikit akibat melamun sambil menatap wajah Sehun.

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hey kenapa kau masih ada disitu, hah?! Keluar sana aku mau mandi!"

Sehun segera keluar karena Luhan mulai mengamuk.

Di sisi lain, dahi Luhan berkerut. Kalau diingat-ingat, prajurit kerajaan tampan yang menciumnya di mimpi itu wajahnya terlihat seperti...Sehun.

* * *

-end-

* * *

 **a/n :**

cuma mau ngilangin bosen dan nyoba bikin fic hunhan, karena flashfiction jadinya pendek eheheheh

wanna leave review?


	2. Hug and Kiss

**Pairing :** Sehun/Luhan

 **Genre :** romance, fluff

 **Rate :** T+

 **Summary :** Luhan seperti harimau, dan Sehun adalah pawang yang selalu berhasil menjinakkannya.

* * *

 **Notes :** ini bakal aku bikin jadi oneshot flashfiction yang tiap chapnya beda cerita. jadi satu cerita ngga ada hubungannya dengan yang lain. jadi semacam flashfiction compilation gitu lah. anyway, happy reading!

* * *

"Kau punya dua mata, dan itu hanya untuk melihatku."

"Okay."

"Kau punya berjuta sel otak di kepalamu, dan kau hanya boleh memikirkanku."

"Ugh, okay?"

"Kau punya dua telapak tangan, dan hanya aku yang boleh menggenggamnya."

"Yeah, terserah kau saja."

"Kau punya pinggang yang err...kecil? Dan hanya aku yang bisa merengkuhnya."

"No problem, dear."

"Dan jangan lupa bibir itu hanya aku yang boleh menciumnya."

"Oh yeah, kau mulai lagi."

"Eits, satu lagi, dua telingamu itu, hanya desahanku saja yang boleh kau dengarkan."

"GILA! PERGI JAUH-JAUH KAU, MANUSIA MESUM!"

Luhan dengan garang memukuli pacarnya itu dengan bantal sofa kemudian naik keatas sofa miliknya lalu menendang-nendang punggung Sehun yang duduk disana. Demi Tuhan, mimpi apa Sehun bisa memiliki pacar bagaikan harimau seperti Luhan ini. Kemarin dia mendapat cakaran di tangan karena tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi ke buku astronomi Luhan. Oh yang paling konyol—Luhan malah marah-marah ketika Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat sesi berciuman mereka dua hari yang lalu, dan berakhir Luhan yang menggigit pipi Sehun sebagai balasan. Duh, dimana sisi romantis Luhan? Sehun bertanya-tanya.

"Berhenti memukuliku Luhan—aw! Jangan menendangku atau aku akan menindihmu!" Sehun berkata susah payah.

"YA! KAU MANUSIA MESUM YANG DATANG DARI PLANET ANTAH BERANTAH, PERGILAH JAUH-JAUH DARI SINI!" Luhan berteriak-teriak, tak peduli kalau sebentar lagi tetangga sebelah apartement mereka akan mengetuk pintu dan bertanya 'ada apa di dalam?'.

Tak sabar lagi, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan paksa kemudian mendudukkannya di sofa. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, menatap mata Luhan dalam-dalam dan tajam, membuat kekasihnya itu agak ketakutan sedikit. Biasanya Sehun akan selalu bersabar dan acuh pada sifatnya yang seenaknya sendiri—kekanakan. Tapi apa sekarang Sehun mulai marah? Tak sadar, Luhan menggigit bibirnya sambil menunduk.

"Hey, putri harimau, mengapa kau sangat garang padaku, hm? Aku 'kan pawangmu." Sehun berkata sangat lembut, nafas wangi dari mulutnya menerpa wajah Luhan. Tapi yang ada Luhan malah mengerutkan dahi. Putri harimau katanya?

"Mana ada orang yang berhasil menjinakkanmu? Cuma aku, 'kan?" lanjut Sehun, tapi Luhan makin tidak mengerti. "aku berhasil menjinakkanmu sejak satu tahun yang lalu."

Kerutan di dahi Luhan sedikit demi sedikit mengendur. Dia menatap balik mata Sehun. Tatapan lelaki itu tidak lagi setajam tadi, justru menjadi sangat lembut, dan inilah yang disukai Luhan sejak dulu, sejak satu tahun lalu. Sepertinya Luhan tahu apa maksud Sehun.

"Happy first year anniversary, dear."

Kemudian jam di dinding berdenting sebanyak dua belas kali,

Luhan menahan nafasnya, malah dadanya sekarang yang seperti tak mau diajak kompromi, berdegup kencang bahkan mungkin Sehun sendiri bisa mendengarnya. Apalagi ketika bibir tipis lelaki kesayangannya itu menempel di dahinya, turun ke hidung, dan turun ke bibirnya. Luhan memejamkan mata, dia berjanji malam ini tak akan menolak segala ciuman yang diberikan Sehun padanya. Spesial untuk malam anniversary, okay? Tapi Sehun malah berhenti disana, bibirnya menempel di bibir Luhan, tapi tidak bergerak sama sekali. Luhan membuka matanya dan mengerutkan dahi lagi, ingin protes tapi Sehun lebih cepat melayangkan kata-kata.

"Jantung yang ada di dalam dadamu itu, hanya boleh berdegup untukku."

Luhan mengangguk pelan—dan malu-malu.

Kemudian bibir Sehun mulai bergerak diantara bibir tipis Luhan bahkan sebelum Luhan sempat memejamkan mata. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak tangan Sehun, kebiasaan Luhan. Kalau sudah Sehun yang menyentuh bibirnya, Luhan harus mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai pegangan untuk menahan dirinya. Kini bibirnya membalas ciuman Sehun. Dan ketika Sehun malah melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah sepuluh menit bertahan dalam posisi itu, Luhan hampir saja berkata protes tapi lagi-lagi, Sehun lebih cepat melayangkan kata-kata.

"Dan hatimu itu, hanya boleh kau berikan padaku. Ingat ya, Luhan, tidak boleh kau berikan pada yang lain."

Luhan selalu terlihat menggemaskan ketika Sehun berhasil mengucapkan kata-kata manis yang membuat pacarnya itu menunduk malu kemudian berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah dengan cara membenamkan wajah di dadanya. Sehun tertawa kecil kemudian memeluk Luhan. Baginya tak ada yang lebih indah dibanding melihat orang yang dicintainya jatuh ke pelukannya sendiri.

"Aku ingin tidur seperti ini, sambil memelukmu. Boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Lu."

Benar 'kan? Hanya Sehun yang bisa menjinakkan Luhan.

* * *

-the end-


	3. Colorful Sunday

**Pairing :** Sehun/Luhan

 **Genre :** fluff, romance

 **Rate :** T

 **Summary :** Luhan ingin warna baru di hari Minggunya.

* * *

Luhan merasa hari Minggunya kali ini membosankan.

Setelah sarapan dan mandi pagi, dia bergulung-gulung di kamar. Rumahnya sepi, ibu dan ayahnya sedang pergi berdua entah kemana dia tidak terlalu peduli, mereka senang menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa anaknya. Dan kini, tinggal-lah Luhan yang diam seorang diri di rumah ditemani kesunyian. Ataga, mengapa ini jadi terdengar dramatis?

Kalau keadaan seperti ini, Luhan biasanya pergi ke rumah pacarnya jika dia mau. Sehun tidak mungkin mengusirnya pulang, 'kan? Tapi kali ini Luhan agak ragu hanya untuk berangkat mengunjungi kekasihnya sendiri, sebab kemarin Sehun sudah berkata padanya saat mereka bertelepon sampai jam dua dini hari.

 _"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemani hari Minggumu, Lu. Besok aku harus mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang sudah menumpuk. Astaga, tiba-tiba kepalaku pening hanya dengan membahasnya."_

Oke, Luhan tidak ingin membuat Sehun semakin pening dengan kehadirannya. Maka dia mengurungkan keinginannya bertemu sehun dan berakhir membaca novel di kamar sambil bermanja-manja dengan bantal Bambi kesayangannya.

Luhan ingin warna baru di hari Minggunya.

...

Luhan tahu ini akan berlangsung sangat membosankan seseru apapun novel yang dia baca. Luhan terduduk di kamar dan menggelatakkan novelnya di kasur, menatap ke atap rumah dengan pandangan _'apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?'_. Ayah dan ibunya sudah pulang tapi tetap saja tidak menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Rumah Sehun adalah satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dia tuju.

Maka di pukul sepuluh pagi, Luhan pergi ke rumah Sehun. Paling tidak disana dia bisa mengobrol dengan Sehun sembari lelaki itu mengerjakan tugas. Oh, Luhan membayangkan dia benar-benar pacar yang baik. Mengerjakan tugas pasti lebih membosankan, dan dengan kehadirannya disana, Sehun akan sedikit terhibur.

Ketika sampai di rumah kekasihnya, Luhan disambut oleh ibu Sehun. Wanita itu sudah seperti ibu kedua baginya, dan inilah salah satu alasan mengapa ia betah berhubungan dengan Sehun. Selain karena lelaki itu tidak ada duanya, keluarga Sehun juga bisa menerima dia dengan baik.

"Luhan? Syukur kau datang. Aku tidak suka anakku menatap layar komputer lama-lama seperti itu. Cepat naik ke kamar Sehun dan lakukan sesuatu."

Luhan mengangguk, memberi senyuman terbaiknya dan segera naik tangga menuju kamar Sehun. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar sebentar dan memanggil nama Sehun sekali, kemudian membukanya dan melongokkan kepala disana. Sehun agak terkejut Luhan datang tiba-tiba, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya ketika melihat kehadiran kekasihnya. Luhan jadi menebak-nebak apa Sehun mendadak tuli sampai tidak bisa mendengar ketukan pintunya dan suaranya ketika memanggil dia.

"Luhan? Kenapa kau datang?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tak terhitung berapa kali Luhan mengunjungi rumah Sehun, dan pacarnya itu tidak pernah sekalipun melayangkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Baru kali ini, dan langsung membuat Luhan sebal.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Luhan balik bertanya, kemudian dia masuk ke kamar, tak lupa menutup pintu.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang tidak bisa menemanimu di hari Minggu?" Sehun melemparkan pertanyaan lagi, menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya sebentar.

Luhan tidak peduli dan mengintip komputer Sehun, melihat apa yang dikerjakan lelaki itu. Kemudian dia memilih untuk duduk di ranjang Sehun, tidak tertarik dengan tugas kampus milik pacarnya.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa kalau aku datang kesini?" balas Luhan.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan disini? Aku 'kan tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku sibuk, Lu," ujar Sehun sambil memandangi Luhan yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Dia benar-benar sibuk, tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi, dan Sehun ingin Luhan paham.

"Ya sudah, kerjakan saja tugasmu. Aku hanya bosan di rumah jadi aku kesini."

"Benar, ya?"

"Ya."

Tidak—tidak juga—tidak seperti itu! Memang benar Luhan ke rumah Sehun untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, tapi bukan untuk diacuhkan. Mata Sehun kembali menatap layar komputer, jari tangannya mengetik di keyboard sesekali menekan mouse. Dia mondar-mandir di kamar juga hanya untuk mencari buku lalu kembali lagi duduk di depan komputer, tidak sedikitpun melirik kekasihnya yang hampir mati bosan memandanginya. Kalau Luhan benar-benar mati disana, mungkin Sehun juga tak akan sadar sebab matanya sudah lengket pada layar komputer.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas diam-diam. Mengajak Sehun mengobrol juga percuma. Lelaki itu hanya menjawab " _Ya",_ _"Hm",_ _"Tidak",_ lebih panjang sedikit paling juga _"Oh, benarkah?",_ dengan mata masih sibuk pada komputer. Menyebalkan.

Akhirnya Luhan menyerah. Dia rebahan di kasur Sehun, meraih tasnya dan mengambil novel yang belum selesai dia baca. Untuk saat ini, Luhan sangat berterimakasih pada instingnya yang menyuruh dia memasukkan novelnya ke tas sebelum berangkat ke rumah Sehun, barangkali sesuatu yang buruk terjadi; Sehun menelantarkan dirinya.

Astaga.

...

Luhan membaca novel sampai pukul setengah satu siang. Buku itu sudah habis dibacanya dan sekarang kepalanya agak pusing. Dia melihat Sehun masih duduk di depan komputer, sesekali meregangkan badannya, lalu mengetik lagi. _Wow_ , Luhan takjub pada kekasihnya sendiri yang betah mengerjakan tugas selama berjam-jam _nonstop_ tanpa makanan dan minuman.

"Sehun," Luhan memanggil pacarnya.

"Hm?" Dan hanya itu yang dia dapat sebagai respon.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak ibumu makan siang di luar?"

"Kau saja ya dengan ibu, aku tidak ikut."

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, sekarang Luhan benar-benar merengut.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Tugasku belum selesai, Lu. Sudah tiga perempat jalan, sayang kalau tidak segera diselesaikan."

"Memangnya harus selesai hari ini?!" Nada bicara Luhan mulai meninggi.

"Tidak juga, tapi selesai lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Tapi pacarmu ada disini! Setidaknya meliriklah sedikit, atau berhenti sebentar untuk berbicara denganku. Kalau begitu kau pacaran saja dengan komputer! Atau pacari dosenmu yang sudah memberi tugas keparat itu."

Jika Sehun berpacaran dengan orang lain selain Luhan, kemungkinan besar pacarnya itu akan meninggalkan kamar Sehun setelah mengomel, tak lupa dengan bantingan pada pintu kamar ketika ditutup. Tapi ini Luhan, kekasih Sehun yang selalu menunjukkan sisi manis apapun yang dia lakukan, tak peduli kalaupun ia sedang marah.

Luhan tidak keluar dari kamar Sehun, dia justru menarik selimut Sehun sampai keatas kepala dan berbaring memunggungi kekasihnya. Sehun pada akhirnya berhenti dari kegiatannya mengerjakan tugas, memberi atensi pada kekasihnya yang sedang melakukan aksi _ngambek._ Lelaki itu tersenyum geli, tak pernah merasa rugi memiliki pacar semenggemaskan Luhan.

"Hey, Luhannie. Marah, ya?" Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang, mengguncang sedikit tubuh Luhan yang ditutupi selimut.

"Maafkan aku—hey, apa kau tidur?" Penasaran karena tak ada jawaban, Sehun akhirnya membuka perlahan selimut yang menutupi kepala Luhan dan mendapati pacarnya memejamkan mata dengan wajah damai. Ternyata benar, Luhan tertidur.

Sehun tertawa kecil, sekian lama berpacaran, baru kali ini dia mengetahui bahwa Luhan bisa sangat cepat terbawa kantuk setelah marah-marah. Dia memandangi lekat-lekat wajah kekasihnya, merasa bersalah juga telah mengabaikan Luhan karena tugas.

Sehun mendekatkan wajah sedikit, aroma rambut Luhan masih seperti biasanya; memabukkan. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajah, menyingkirkan poni coklat Luhan kemudian mengecup kening kekasihnya itu beberapa lama, kebiasaan Sehun ketika meminta maaf pada Luhan setelah berbuat suatu kesalahan. Lama-kelamaan, bibir Sehun turun ke hidung Luhan, kemudian ke samping menuju pipi bundar itu. Dia memejamkan mata, menikmati kulit halus wajah Luhan yang menempel di bibirnya, membuatnya merasakan getaran khas dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Lalu bibir itu berjalan lagi, menuju bibir tipis Luhan dan berhenti disana. Sehun memandang Luhan yang masih memejamkan mata, tampaknya tak merasakan sedikitpun apa yang telah dia lakukan pada wajahnya. Tak mau menunggu waktu lama, Sehun mengambil kesempatan itu. Menikmati bibir Luhan yang bagaikan _jelly_ , manis seperti _cherry_ , dan lebih baik dari permen jenis apapun, juga—

"Sehun, makan siang sudah siap. Ajak Luhan turun untuk ma-astaga!"

Ibu Sehun segera menutup kembali pintu kamar anaknya yang baru saja dia buka. Sehun buru-buru keluar dari kamar dan memasang raut wajah _'Apa-apaan Ibu ini? Tidak tahu sedang asyik saja'._

"Kau itu, siang bolong begini berciuman di dalam kamar."

"Ibu, diamlah. Luhan sedang tidur."

"Oh, jadi Luhan sedang tidur? Bisa-bisanya kau ya, mencuri kesempatan menciumnya seperti itu."

"Ibu, jangan keras-keras. Luhan bisa bangun dan dengar."

"Kau sendiri juga dungu sekali, seharusnya kau kunci pintunya sebelum mencium dia!"

Sehun diam sebentar, mengerjapkan mata, sepersekian detik kemudian ia tertawa. Astaga, ibunya terlalu pengertian.

Di sisi lain, di dalam kamar, Luhan menangkup kedua pipinya yang merona dan suhu kamar Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi lebih panas. Oh Tuhan, Luhan tidak tidur tadi! Dia merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana bibir Sehun menyapu setiap sudut wajahnya membuat degup jantungnya berdebar tak keruan. Ternyata aktingnya berpura-pura marah dan tertidur tadi membuahkan hasil. Mengerjai Sehun adalah salah satu hal menyenangkan dan tidak pernah terasa membosankan. Tiba-tiba saja hari Minggunya kali ini dipenuhi warna-warni berbagai macam bunga.

Mendengar pintu kamar yang dibuka lagi oleh Sehun, Luhan (pura-pura) tertidur kembali. Barangkali Sehun mau melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi; menciumi wajahnya, bibirnya.

* * *

-end-

* * *

 **a/n :**

tiba-tiba pengen nge-fluff ria, dan hunhan adalah yang pertama kali muncul di otak

untuk yang masih belum paham kemana arah(?) fic ini, dan kenapa tiap chapter selalu '-end-'. aku memang buat ini end di setiap chapternya, karena The Face ini cuma kumpulan cerita-cerita pendek hunhan yang tiap chapter juga gak saling berkaitan, tapi kalo mau dikait-kaitin boleh lah...ehehehe


	4. Ice Cream and Sehun

**Pairing :** Sehun/Luhan

 **Genre :** fluff, romance

 **Rate :** T

 **Summary :** Luhan tak bisa memungkiri kalau bibir Sehun adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah ada di bumi

* * *

Sore ini Luhan merengek meminta es krim, dan tak ada pilihan lain untuk Sehun kecuali menuruti kemauan pacarnya.

Mereka duduk di kedai es krim, memakan es krim di gelas masing-masing. Alunan musik yang diputar di kedai mengiringi kebahagian hati Luhan. Oke, Sehun akhirnya mengerti kalau Luhan bukan cuma ingin es krim, tapi ingin berkencan dengannya ditemani yang manis-manis. Dan 'yang manis-manis' dalam hal ini adalah es krim. Bisa saja kan Luhan membeli sendiri es krim batangan yang ada di minimarket, namun kencan sore hari dengan Sehun ditengah-tengah sibuknya tugas kuliah bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Lain kali kita harus coba berkencan di kantin minimarket sambil makan ramen instan," ujar Sehun sambil memasang wajah jenaka yang menyebalkan menurut Luhan.

Luhan merengut, "Dasar tidak romantis," timpalnya.

"Apanya yang tidak romantis? Kita bisa membuat situasi apapun menjadi romantis."

"Seharusnya, kita mem- _booking_ satu restoran untuk makan malam. Itu baru romantis namanya."

"Itu nanti, Lu, kalau orangtuamu dan orangtuaku bertemu untuk membicarakan soal pernikahan kita sambil makan malam di restoran."

Luhan mengemut sendok es krimnya sembari menatap Sehun malas. "Jangan bicara soal pernikahan, masih lama. Kita bahkan belum lulus kuliah."

"Kenapa menunggu lulus kuliah? Kalau mau, ayo menikah besok lusa."

"Gila."

Sehun tertawa, sedangkan Luhan melahap lagi es krim di gelasnya, mengabaikan Sehun yang terlihat makin menyebalkan sore ini. Astaga, mimpi apa Luhan bisa berpacaran dengan Sehun? Oke, Sehun tampan, dan mata Luhan tidak pernah salah. Postur tubuhnya tinggi dan Luhan suka dengan lelaki tinggi. Sehun pintar, terkadang membantunya mengerjakan tugas yang tidak selesai-selesai. Sehun juga—

—tunggu, apa dari tadi Luhan hanya menyebutkan kelebihan Sehun?

"Luhan?!"

"Hm?!"

Sehun merengut, "Kau dengar tidak apa yang kukatakan?"

"Memangnya kau bicara apa?"

Sehun memutar bola mata, pacarnya melamun.

"Ada sisa es krim di sudut bibirmu itu."

"Oh..."

Luhan mengelap sisa es krim di sudut bibirnya menggunakan jari telunjuk, merutuki diri sendiri mengapa dia tadi malah melamun memikirkan Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting untuk dipikirkan.

"Sudah hilang?" tanyanya.

"Eum..." Sudah hilang _sih_ , tapi 'kan Sehun juga ingin sesuatu yang 'menyenangkan'. Dia memutar otak mencari ide, kemudian tersenyum lebar yang membuat Luhan sedikit curiga.

"...belum hilang, itu..."

"Aduh, yang mana, _sih_?" Luhan mengelap lagi sudut bibirnya dengan bingung.

"Mau kubersihkan?"

"Ya sudah."

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya ke sudut bibir Luhan, tapi sepersekian detik kemudian badannya dengan cepat ikut condong ke wajah Luhan. Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke sudut bibir Luhan, membuat Luhan membelalakkan matanya, tubuhnya kaku karena terkejut. Sehun menjilat sudut bibir itu, masih ada rasa manis bekas es krim, tapi dia tahu bibir Luhan tak kalah manis. Perlahan bibirnya merambat ke permukaan bibir kekasihnya, menjilatnya lembut-lembut dan merasakan rasa manis es krim melekat disana bercampur dengan rasa manis khas bibir Luhan yang dia sukai, membuat Luhan bergetar ditempat. Sampai akhirnya pengunjung yang duduk di sebelah mejanya berdehem membuat Luhan tersadar kalau mereka masih ada di kedai es krim.

Astaga!

Luhan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendorong bahu Sehun.

"Kau gila?! Kita ada di tempat umum!" Luhan melotot, dan Sehun hanya mengerjap polos membuat Luhan makin tak sabar.

"Santai saja, Lu. Kita juga akan seperti ini saat di altar."

"Jangan membicarakan altar!"

"Oke, biasanya juga kita berciuman seperti ini, 'kan?"

"Tapi ini tempat umum!"

"Aku juga menciummu di taman kampus saat pertama kali jadian. Apa bedanya?"

Luhan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya, tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di dalam otak Sehun. Pasti hampir semua pengunjung kedai melihati mereka berdua dengan tatapan konyol masing-masing. Dan Sehun bisa-bisanya sesantai ini.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sehun," pinta Luhan. Rasa malunya sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

"Dan melanjutkan ciuman tadi di rumahku?" Sehun tersenyum lebar menyebalkan, dan Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Itu lebih baik."

 _Yeah_ , itu lebih baik. Karena Luhan tak bisa memungkiri kalau bibir Sehun adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah ada di bumi. Tapi juga lihat-lihat dulu dimana mereka harus melakukan ciuman.

* * *

-end-

* * *

"Mau aku cium sekarang?"

"Sehun, kau sedang menyetir!"

"Aku bisa menciummu sambil menyetir."

"Gila! Aku tidak ingin besok wajahku terpampang di televisi sebagai korban kecelakaan."

"Paling tidak wajah kita terpampang bersama."

"Ugh, kau ini terobsesi dengan bibirku atau apa?!"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Maka diamlah dan fokus menyetir agar cepat sampai rumah."

"Lalu aku bisa menciummu?"

"Terserah."


	5. Don't Eat Too Much, Luhan!

**Pairing :** Hunhan

 **Genre :** fluff, romance

 **Rate :** T

 **Summary :** Sehun tidak suka hobi baru Luhan; datang ke rumahnya setiap hari lalu makan.

* * *

Sehun tidak mau menyalahkan Luhan jika makanan di kulkasnya satu persatu menghilang tiap kali pacarnya itu datang ke rumah, tapi bagaimana lagi, makanan itu memang menghilang dan ternyata berpindah tempat ke perut Luhan.

Lusa kemarin _pie_ apelnya kandas dimakan Luhan, lalu kemarin coklat produk asli kanada yang diberi oleh teman bulenya juga hampir habis dilahap Luhan (oke, paling tidak yang ini Sehun masih mencicipinya sepotong), hari ini Luhan terlihat memakan salad buah yang dibuat ibunya tadi pagi, lalu besok apa?

Kalau Luhan ternyata berkunjung ke rumahnya hanya untuk mencomot makanan bukannya untuk bertemu dengannya, bisa-bisa Sehun membuat tulisan besar-besar di pagar rumah, **"YANG BERNAMA XI LUHAN, DILARANG MASUK!"**

Tapi diam-diam Sehun sendiri merutuki ibunya yang selalu memanjakan Luhan dengan berbagai macam makanan ketika berkunjung ke rumahnya. Luhan hampir tiap hari ada di rumah Sehun, dan itu artinya hampir tiap hari juga dia kelebihan lemak juga.

Sehun sudah berkata pada ibunya, berkali-kali malah, untuk berhenti memasak yang aneh-aneh dalam jumlah banyak tiap kali Luhan datang. Apalagi jika hari Minggu, _duh_ , Luhan bisa-bisa seperti sedang wisata kuliner di rumahnya.

Tapi hobi memasak ibu Sehun tidak bisa ditahan, dan Luhan seperti korban yang harus mencicipi makanan masakan calon ibu mertua dan berakhir selera makannya naik.

"Ibu, sehari saja tidak memasak, bisa 'kan?" Sehun memohon pada ibunya di hari Minggu itu dengan nada lelah. Luhan baru saja pulang setelah memakan percobaan masakan _chinese food_ ibunya yang ternyata enak luar biasa, Sehun meringis saat tadi melihat Luhan habis tiga piring tanpa malu. Ibunya malah bersorak girang masakannya berhasil.

"Kalau ibu tidak masak, kau mau makan apa, Sehun-ah? Lalu Luhanku yang manis itu juga mau makan apa?" Sehun akhir-akhir ini menyadari kalau ibunya seperti lebih mencintai Luhan daripada anaknya sendiri, dan Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau ibunya sudah memanjakan Luhan.

"Ayah 'kan sedang keluar kota, _Hyung_ juga bekerja diluar kota sekarang, sedangkan aku dan Luhan bisa makan diluar sekalian kencan. Jadi ibu tidak perlu masak yang aneh-aneh."

Sehun masih menunggu respon ibunya. Gara-gara Luhan kegandrungan masakan ibunya, mereka juga jadi jarang kencan diluar karena Luhan sekarang punya hobi baru; datang kerumahnya setiap hari lalu makan. Dan tempat kencan mereka tiba-tiba juga berubah; di meja makan. Kencan seperti ini menghalangi kebebasan Sehun untuk beromantis ria dengan Luhan. Bagaimana mau romantis kalau setiap pembicaraan mereka selalu terdengar oleh ibunya dari dapur dan terkadang wanita itu ikut menimpali.

"Aduh, kalau ada rumah kenapa harus kencan diluar, _huh_? Dulu ibu dan ayahmu kalau pacaran juga di ruang tamu. Lagipula kau tidak bisa menghalangi hobi makan pacarmu, Sehun. Luhan itu punya lidah yang tajam ketika mencicipi makanan, ibu membutuhkan dia untuk mencicipi resep baru yang kubuat dan juga—"

—bla bla bla. Sehun malas mendengar. Dia hanya ingin satu hal, Luhan berhenti makan di rumahnya dan itu berarti ibunya harus berhenti memasak. Tapi di situasi seperti ini, hal itu sangat mustahil.

Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar harus menaruh tulisan besar-besar di depan pagar rumah, **"YANG BERNAMA XI LUHAN, DILARANG MASUK!"**

...

Sebenarnya, alasan Sehun menyuruh ibunya berhenti memasak bukan hanya agar Luhan berhenti makan di rumahnya dan mereka bisa cari tempat kencan yang lain selain rumah, tapi Sehun juga mengkhawatirkan asupan lemak yang ada di tubuh Luhan.

Rumahnya seperti surga makanan bagi pacarnya sendiri. Sambil menunggu ibu Sehun selesai memasak, biasanya Luhan mengambil camilan di lemari makanan, kemudian menemani ibu Sehun di dapur sambil mengobrol sembari nyemil juga bantu-bantu sedikit sekalian belajar memasak. Kalau sudah dirumah Sehun, mulut Luhan tidak bisa berhenti mengunyah. Entah kenapa Sehun mendapati hal itu sangat menyebalkan.

Sehun frustasi, dan gilanya, dia akhirnya menaruh besar-besar tulisan, **"YANG BERNAMA XI LUHAN, DILARANG MASUK!"** di depan pagar rumah tanpa sepengetahuan sang ibu.

Tapi tetap saja, pagi ini Sehun mendapati Luhan merobos masuk pagar rumah. Bedanya, sekarang pacarnya itu datang-datang langsung memasang wajah muram. Mempertanyakan apa maksud tulisan di depan pagar itu dengan nada sedih.

"Sehun, siapa yang memasang tulisan seperti itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku."

"Kenapa kau memasang tulisan seperti itu? Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi?" Luhan memelas, hampir menangis. Dan Sehun tiba-tiba merasa bersalah atas perbuatan gegabahnya itu.

"Tidak, Luhan. Tidak seperti itu. Aku memasangnya bukan dengan maksud seperti itu."

"Lalu dengan maksud apa?"

Wajah Luhan tiba-tiba berubah jadi menuntut, Sehun menelan ludahnya.

"Aku—jujur saja aku hanya tidak suka kalau kau datang kerumahku hanya untuk makan masakan ibuku, atau menjelajahi kulkas dan lemari makananku, Lu."

Sehun menjawab sejujur-jujurnya, Luhan mengernyit, alisnya yang bagai ulat bulu menyatu.

" _Hah_? Hanya karena kau tidak suka melihatku makan di rumahmu sampai-sampai membuat tulisan seperti itu?" Luhan makin menuntut penjelasan.

Sehun menggeram pelan, "Ya, itu salah satunya. Tapi bukan hanya itu."

"Lalu?"

"Pertama, kita jarang kencan diluar karena kau setiap hari ke rumahku, kenyang, lalu pulang. Kedua, camilanku jadi habis kau makan semua, aku 'kan juga mau makan itu, Lu. Ketiga, dan ini paling penting, aku tidak suka kau terlalu banyak makan karena jika berat badanmu mulai naik, aku selalu melihatmu tersiksa melakukan diet dan aku tidak suka itu!"

Luhan diam, tiga alasan yang sangat masuk akal. Dia jadi sadar akhir-akhir ini jarang pergi keluar berdua dengan Sehun. Dia juga selalu melewatkan tatapan tidak ikhlas Sehun setiap kali camilan lelaki itu dimakannya dengan seenak jidatnya sendiri (Sehun masih punya sisi egois kalau soal cemil-menyemil, oke?). Dan alasan yang ketiga itu, membuat Luhan tertegun.

" _Hey_ , aku sudah biasa diet kalau sedang gemuk, 'kan? Kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu," ujar Luhan pelan memberi pengertian.

"Kau pikir aku suka tiap kali kau diet? Kau mengurangi makan sampai bibirmu pucat menahan lapar. Terkadang kau hanya makan sayur dan aku tahu kau butuh makanan berat lainnya. Juga kau jadi melakukan olahraga berat yang aku tau sangat memaksa untuk dirimu sendiri. Apalagi ketika sedang bersama teman-temanmu dalam keadaan diet, kau harus menahan selera makanmu disaat temanmu yang lain makan dengan puas. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa saja yang kau rasakan ketika diet?"

Sehun berujar panjang lebar, dan Luhan tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan tatapan kagumnya ketika memandang Sehun.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya tidak tahu kalau kau bisa secerewet ini padaku," Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun menggunakan jari telunjuknya main-main sambil tersenyum tersipu. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau kau memperhatikan dietku sampai seperti itu. Kukira kau hanya suka kalau berat badanku kembali ideal, itu saja."

"Aku memang suka kalau berat badanmu ideal, tapi berat badan ideal tidak harus didapat dari diet 'kan, Lu? Maksudku, kau hanya perlu makan dengan normal. Dan juga, berhenti datang kerumahku hanya untuk makan, aku juga butuh kau perhatikan, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil menggigit bibirnya. Menggemaskan! Sehun jadi mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka berbicara intens seperti ini tanpa ada piring-piring makanan yang menjadi penghalang.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Aku baru tahu kalau kau selama ini hanya cemburu pada sepiring makanan." Luhan tertawa merdu.

Sehun mencibir, "Bukan hanya sepiring, tapi berpiring-piring. Kau selingkuh dengan banyak piring, Luhan!"

" _Ish_ kau ini," Luhan menoel pipi Sehun gemas. "Aku 'kan hanya ingin menyenangkan hati calon ibu mertua." Luhan menaik-turunkan alisnya penuh arti, kemudian Sehun tertawa gemas mendengar perkataan pacarnya. Kadar gula dalam tubuh Sehun bisa-bisa naik tiap kali dekat dengan Luhan seperti ini.

"Tapi calon suamimu disini juga butuh perhatianmu, Luhan."

" _Ehem_ ," Suara deheman ibu Sehun mengagetkan mereka berdua. Wanita itu pura-pura menempelkan ponsel yang dibawanya ke telinga.

"Halo, _Yeobo_? Sepertinya anak kita dirumah ini ingin sekali cepat-cepat menikahi pacarnya. Bisa kau pulang lebih awal demi mengurus pernikahan? Oh aku tidak tahan ingin segera menggendong cucu yang imut dari ca—"

"IBU!"

" _Ups_ , aku kelepasan."

Ibu Sehun segera pergi dan menghentikan kegiatan merecoki acara romantis sang anak. Sedangkan dua sejoli itu hanya diam di tempat dengan pipi merona di wajah masing-masing.

"Luhan, ibuku ingin segera punya cucu." Sehun menatap Luhan, dan kekasihnya itu balik menatapnya dengan pandangan polos. "Kalau kau ingin membuatnya denganku, aku siap, omong-omong."

Sehun menyengir lebar, Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah.

" _Ugh_ , membicarakan tentang membuat cucu malah membuatku lapar. Makan, _ah..._ " Dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun menuju ruang makan.

" _YA_! Xi Luhan! Besok kau benar-benar dilarang masuk ke rumahku, ya! Dan jangan makan terlalu banyak, Luhan!

* * *

 **Pesan moral :** Lebih baik mengontrol kebiasaan makan orang-orang disekitar kita daripada membiarkannya melakukan diet.

* * *

-the end-

* * *

 **A/N :**

there's no kissing like usual, i know. yang penting ada pesan moralnya xD

terimakasih untuk yang udah ngasih review, fav, dan follow di drabble-drabble sebelumnya:

 **Oh Juna93 / KiranMelodi / Lisasa Luhan / noVi / parkhana hana 5 / NoonaLu / samiyatuara09 / luhannieka / ariviavina6 / Aniya98 / deerxiviiiv / zoldyk / khalidasalsa / seluslove / Nada Sagita593 / Guest1 / nieshasha / SA SA763 / ruixi1 / ludeer / pastelblossom / Guest2 / SyiSehun / HHS / XOXO KimCloud / ChagiLu / Anisa Ulka301 / Uchi / laabaikands / ccdtksexoot12/ Aliyah649 / Annonymous09 / Chan-min / Frozen Peony / HUNsayHAN / Hun94Han7 / MeriskaLu / Oh Lu-Yan / akaindhe / fifioluluge / hunhandeep / sehunx / cici fu / himekaruLI / nandam33 / rachmatika94 / rebaem042 / taenggoo / xoxokyungsu**

love you all!

oh iya, udah pada mudik belom nih? have a safe trip! semoga selamat sampai tujuan!

xoxo


	6. Library and Luhan

**Pairing :** Sehun/Luhan

 **Genre :** fluff, romance

 **Rate :** T

 **Summary :** Sehun frustasi melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba betah bersemedi di perpustakaan.

* * *

Sehun bosan melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba memiliki hobi baru, mendekam di perpustakaan kampus sampai sore hari kadang sampai larut malam bila dia punya kelas sore. Tiba-tiba waktu intensif mereka untuk jalan berdua hilang, Luhan juga sampai membatalkan janji _dinner_ romantis yang sudah disiapkan Sehun untuk hari ulang tahunnya, dan banyak lagi waktu-waktu lain yang terlewatkan. Apa yang terjadi?

Sehun tahu Luhan sedang dalam masa skripsi. Tapi apa anak itu sebegitu gilanya sampai-sampai betah duduk berjam-jam di perpustakaan tanpa memakan apapun? Bahkan Luhan tidak membaca pesan Sehun sama sekali ketika sudah menginjak pepustakaan dan membuka buku. Telepon? Tidak mungkin. Mengajak Luhan bicara sambil membaca? Sama saja berbicara dengan tembok. Sepertinya Sehun harus mempertanyakan hubungan mereka sebab Luhan sudah berani menyelingkuhinya dengan buku-buku.

Hari ini Luhan bersemedi lagi di perpustakaan sampai pukul setengah tujuh malam. Sehun sampai tertidur ketika berniat menunggui Luhan di dalam perpustakaan. Bangun-bangun sudah jam delapan, dan Luhan masih betah menatap buku dengan dahi berkerut, konsentrasi. Di dalam perpustakaan tinggal beberapa anak yang memang terkenal sebagai penghuni tempat itu. Oh bukannya setan, tapi mereka memang kutu buku.

"Lu, apa kau tidak lapar?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengucek matanya, bangun tidur. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban, namun matanya masih fokus ke buku.

"Tumben kau tidak lapar. Kau sedang diet?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Apa ibumu tidak mencarimu kalau kau pulang malam-malam?"

Luhan menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak ingin jalan-jalan setelah ini?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Apa kau tidak takut dengan mitos hantu penunggu perpustakaan kampus ini? Aduh, kenapa aku mendadak merinding, ya?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng sebagai respon. Sehun mulai frustasi.

"Kau benar-benar menyelingkuhiku dengan bukumu itu, ya?"

Luhan menggeleng. Sehun mengacak-acak rambut.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang dan jalan-jalan. _By the way_ , besok hari libur."

Luhan menggeleng lagi. Sehun mendecih, dia seperti bicara dengan tembok sungguhan.

Sehun memutar bola mata, dan sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

" _Hey, sweety,_ meskipun kau tidak mau jalan-jalan, tapi kau jelas tidak mau melewatkan ciumanku, kan?"

Luhan menggeleng, dan Sehun menyeringai. _Jackpot!_

"Baguslah."

Sehun memajukan tubuhnya, dan CUP!

" _YA!_ OH SEHUN! KENAPA KAU MENCIUM—"

Luhan segera membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika menyadari suara teriakannya membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang yang ada disana termasuk penjaga perpustakaan yang langsung melotot kearahnya.

Luhan memberikan tatapan mautnya pada Sehun.

"Sialan kau, Oh Sehun."

" _Love you too, Sweety_."

* * *

-the end-

* * *

 **a/n :**

hello! aduh lama banget gak buka ffn, rasanya kangeennn. aku terngiang-ngiang sama ffku yang belum kelanjut. mohon maaf banget semua story jadi berasa ngambang, aku emang udah jarang ngurusin ffn. tapi kayaknya bentar lagi aku pengen balik lagi, berharap aja dapet ilham buat ngelanjutin ffku sebab aku masih ada beberapa event nulis yg perlu diurus, jadi sementara aku fokus kesitu dulu terus nengok ffn lagi.

oh ya, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. kayaknya nih ff rada gak cocok ya muncul di bulan puasa wkwkkk. abis kangen sih sama hunhan, kangen bunda sama ayah ;-;


End file.
